


Even better

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I couldn't agree more.





	Even better

Our tale starts in The Great Hall shortly before The Sorting Ceremony, Hugo Weasley and his girlfriend Lily Luna Potter are talking.

Lily muttered, "What happens to us if we end up in different houses?"

Hugo said, "I told you already, Lil; we'll work it out."

Lily mumbled, "I know, but I'm just very worried that they won't let us talk to each other."

Hugo took her hand and reassured her, "Nobody can ever break us apart."

Just then, The Sorting Ceremony began.

Lily warily sat on the stool and within seconds, The Sorting Hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

Skip down the line to Hugo, The Sorting Hat took longer to decide and then declared, "Gryffindor!"

Hugo sat beside Lily and grinned. "This is amazing."

"I was starting to worry that you would be sorted into another house, but this is even better than our journey here on The Hogwarts Express," said Lily in agreement.

Hugo smiled. "This term is going to be so much fun."


End file.
